


버터스카치 1,2

by che_no



Series: 버터스카치 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_no/pseuds/che_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 불살엔딩 이후 지상 위로 나온 프리스크의 이야기입니다.<br/>* 당신은 샌즈와 함께 아침을 맞이합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	버터스카치 1,2

달콤한 버터스카치 파이의 향기를 머금은 건조한 바람이 가볍게 불어온다.눈가에서 흐트러지는 간지러운 머리카락이 당신의 잠을 깨운다. 정신이 찾아든 당신은 눈을 뜨기 전, 방의 온기와 고요함을 느끼며 누군가를 떠올린다.솜이 가득 들어간 두툼한 이불 사이로 꼭 맞게 몸을 묻은 당신은 이불 깊숙이 더 안 쪽으로 팔을 들이밀어 무언가를 찾기 시작한다.침대보가 팔에 부드럽게 스치는 느낌이 좋다. 보물을 찾듯 기대감에 부풀어 꼬물거리던 인간의 따뜻하고 보드라운 손가락이 어떤 이질적인 것에 닿는다. 딱딱하고 따뜻하지 못한 그것은 뼈다귀뿐인 앙상한 손가락이다. 당신은 익숙하게 그 뼈마디에 당신의 손가락을 걸어 넣는다. 당신은 평온함을 느낀다.

"샌즈."

당신은 그제서야 눈을 천천히 떠올리며 눈앞의 괴물의 모습을 온전히 담아낸다. 고유의 체형이 있는 해골바가지의 모습을 한 괴물은 두 눈을 텅 비우고 그 안의 무엇인가를 감아 없앤 듯한 깊은 잠에 빠져있다. 뼈 너머의 어둠에선 끝이 없는 우주가 새까맣게 빛나고 있다. 갈비뼈가 들썩거리면서 꿈을 들이 쉬고 내쉰다. 그는 살아있다. 잠든 해골의 기괴한 모습을 사랑스럽게 바라보던 당신은 그의 손가락이 당신의 손가락을 스치며 미세하게 움직인 것에 잠시 기대했지만, 그 후로 몇 번이고 뼛조각으로 추정되는 입 꼬리만 들썩일 뿐 깨어나지 않는 그에게 아쉬움을 토로하며 이대로 이 완벽하고 따뜻한 침대 위에 그를 혼자 내버려두기로 결정한다.당신은 샌즈를 깨우지 않기 위해 조심하며 당신의 몸을 휘감았던 솜이불을 유연하게 빠져나온다. 당신의 작고 여린 발이 푹신한 바닥에 널브러진 실내화 위에 안착한다.

"헤... 꼬맹이."

귀에 익은 목소리에 당신은 침대를 떠나다 말고 뒤를 돌아본다. 잠에서 깨어난 뼈다귀가 몸을 덜그럭거리며 요란한 기지개를 편다. 이불 밖으로 쭉 뻗은 앙상한 팔 두 짝이 버겁다. 뼈 위에 걸쳐놓은 헐렁한 반팔 티셔츠가 골격을 따라 흘러내리며 이 전에 본 적 없는 주름을 자아낸다. 샌즈는 깊은 눈을 빛내며 당신을 바라본다. 뼈 너머의 무언가가 당신을 보고 있는 듯하다.

"왜 깨우지 않았어? 꿈속에서 무서운 뼈다귀 괴물이라도 '본'거야?"

어디선가 박자를 타는 드럼 소리가 들리는 듯하다. 상체를 일으켜 배개에 등을 기댄 샌즈가 다리 위에 이불을 걷어내며 묻는다. 티셔츠 아래로 아무것도 걸치지 않은 앙상한 뼈다귀 두 짝이 들어난다. 새하얀 시트 위에 새하얀 뼈다귀가 가지런히 놓여있다. 당신은 그것들을 가만히 바라본다. 길게 뻗은 뼈다귀 위에 일상생활 중에 얻은 크고 작은 흠집이 군데군데 나있다. 샌즈는 그것들이 수 일 내로 생겨나고 또 없어진다고 했다. 인간의 머리카락이 빠지고 또 자라는 것처럼 아프진 않은 모양이다.

"뭘 보는 거야? 꼬맹아. 말했지만 난 뼈뿐이라고." 

샌즈는 한 쪽 다리를 세워 올리고 보라는 듯 손으로 골반 가까이의 새하얀 뼈를 천천히 문지르며 말한다. 뼈로 된 손끝이 뼈로 된 다리 위를 스치며 긁는 소리를 낸다. 당신은 샌즈가 뼈다귀긴 하지만 지금 아래에 아무것도 입지 않은 것이 아니냐고 묻는다.

"허? 맞아. 난 지금 아랫도리는 다 벗고 있어. 하지만 어쩔 수 없어. 어젯밤에 바지를 잃어버렸거든."

당신은 민망함을 느끼며 품으로 이불을 한껏 끌어당긴다. 솜이불이 샌즈의 곁을 떠나며 시트 위에 더 많은 뼈를 드러낸다. 당신은 당황해하며 이불을 제자리로 밀어 넣는다. 샌즈는 그런 당신을 주시한다. 당신은 샌즈에게 당신 앞에서 그렇게 있어도 아무렇지 않은 것이냐고 물으려다

"음? 그 표정은... 이렇게 있으면서 아무렇지 않으냐고 묻는 사람의 표정이군. 좋아. 무언가 입는 게 좋겠어."

샌즈는 주변을 천천히 둘러보다가 왜 그곳에 있을지 모를 스탠드 위의 양말을 집어올려 뼈 위에 얹어놓는다."짠."당신은 그 순간 동쪽의 어느 예의 바른 나라에서 뼈를 오랜 시간 우려낸 뽀얀 국물 요리가 있다는 사실을 기억해낸다.

"형!"

파피루스가 문을 거칠게 열어젖히며 방 안으로 뛰어 들어온다. 문이 밀려나며 끌고 들어온 바깥 공기가 방 안에 가득 차며 버터스카치 파이의 향기가 물씬 풍긴다. 당신은 오늘 아침이 스파게티가 아닌 것에 평온함을 느낀다.

"오 세상에! 바지는 어디 갔어! 형! 그 양말은 뭐야?"

파피루스가 급하게 다가와 뼈다귀 손으로 당신의 두 눈을 가린다. 차갑고 딱딱한 뼈다귀가 당신의 피부 위를 살포시 누른다. 당신은 뼈마디 사이로 모든 것이 아주 잘 보인다. 

"글쎄, 분명 잠들기 전까진 바지를 입고 있었어. 자는 사이에 누가 벗겨가기라도 했나보지? 응?"

샌즈는 당신을 바라보며 어깨를 으쓱인다. 당신은 강하게 부정한다. 파피루스는 방 안을 둘러보며 걸칠만한 것을 찾다가 한 쪽 구석에 샌즈의 양말과 당신의 줄무늬 티셔츠가 뒤섞여 에봇산처럼 쌓여있는 것을 보고는 이내 포기했는지 두르고 있던 머플러를 풀어 샌즈에게 건넨다. 당신의 어깨너머로 스쳐지나가는 머플러에서 은은하게 스파게티 소스 냄새가 난다.

"당장 이거라도 둘러! 밖에 선생님이 와계신다고!"

파피루스는 토리엘을 '선생님'이라고 부른다. 샌즈는 귀찮다는 듯 다시 자리에 누워버리며 온 몸에 이불을 돌돌 만다. 새하얀 이불이 뼈 사이사이의 빈 공간으로 채워 들어가며 샌즈를 통째로 집어 삼킨다.

"아줌마한텐 미안하지만 난 자고 있다고 전해줘. 이런 모습이 아이 교육에 좋지 않다고 잔소리를 듣는 건 이'골'이 났거든."

어디선가 익숙한 드럼 박자가 들려온다. 파피루스는 그런 샌즈를 못마땅해 하며 머플러를 고쳐 멘다. 파피루스는 당신이 침대에서 일어나는 것을 돕는다. 당신은 실내화를 신고 방을 나서기 전에 뒤돌아 샌즈를 확인한다. 그는 벌써 잠에 빠진 듯하다.


End file.
